victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
TheSlap
TheSlap is the Hollywood Arts social networking website where the students post statuses, photos, videos, and what's new at the school. Other students comment on what they do and follow them. It is similar to Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, YouTube, and other social networking sites in the real world. To access the clip explaining TheSlap, click here. In the episode The Breakfast Bunch, Tori threatens to unfriend Jade on TheSlap but all other mentions of TheSlap on the show refer to followers so that is a function Tori would be unable to do. On the real life TheSlap this is wrong too; followers and friends don't exist, you become a 'fan'. Though it is a parody of Facebook, MySpace, YouTube and Twitter; it is most like Twitter with followers, tweets, hashtags, screen names beginning with '@' and the layout on PearPhones. Info In real life, TheSlap is a website that the students at Hollywood Arts run. The main characters post updates, photos, videos and blogs. These include: *Beck Oliver *André Harris *Cat Valentine *Jade West *Rex Powers *Trina Vega *Robbie Shapiro *Erwin Sikowitz *Sinjin Van Cleef *Tori Vega *Lane Alexander *Festus Much like in the show, you can comment on the stars' posts, watch videos, and look at pictures put up by the characters. The site has extras from the show, games, and music. It was rumored that Helen may get an account, though it never happened. It is somewhat like iCarly.com in real life. TheSlap is also a bookmark in the iCarly theme, like DanWarp, Zaplook, or SplashFace. TheSlap is only generally available in the United States. If someone outside of the United States were to type in the URL, they would be redirected to their country's Victorious website. If someone outside of the United States wanted to go on TheSlap they should visit http://origin.www.theslap.com/. Features Once you have an account, you can add favorite videos pictures or games and comment on people's statuses. You most importantly can create an avatar, as there is a spot on the home page spot that is called Avatar of the Week. Segments By Cat *Cat Interviews Cute Boys *Cat's Random Thoughts *Cat's Blog *Tweet Time With Cat *Cat Makes the Elderly Laugh *Cat Teaches the Elderly By Jade *What I Hate *Jade with Tots *Jade's Blog By Beck and Jade *Beck and Jade's Relationship Advice By Tori *Tori Takes Requests *Angry Freak Out By Sinjin *Sinjin's Sock Puppets By Rex *Rex Sings By Robbie *Robbie's Reviews *Robbie's Improv *Bite It *Robarazzi *Robbie's Songs *What is TheSlap.com? By Trina *Trina's Open Letters *Trina's Acting Workshop By Beck *Beck's Blog *Cooking With Beck By Tori and Cat *The Funny Nugget Show By Everyone *Drive-by-Acting Exercises *Public Service Announcement Background Depending on the holiday or season coming up, the background on TheSlap.com changes. After the holiday is over, it reverts back to the original background. PearPhone-horizontal.png|Tori's Phone During Cut Scenes IMG_8894.PNG|Tori's Old Phone During Cutscenes IMG_1063.png|Cat's Phone During Cutscenes IMG_1064.png|Robbie's Phone During Cutscenes Screen Shot 2014-01-28 at 2.51.24 PM.png|Beck's Phone During Cutscenes Category:Websites